


Back Again

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Lyric Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex Comes Home.Written for the M/K Lyric Wheel





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Old habits die hard. Despite having grown used to his tendency to appear with no warning, usually in the dead of night, I jolt awake, tense, with nerves giving off alarms of 'intruder, intruder'. Ignoring my knee jerk hilarity at the way my inner ear hears this warning in a voice sounding just like the robot from Lost in Space, I slowly open my eyes and look at my unexpected bedmate.

 

Oh. It's him. 

 

Once again, silently and with no warning, he's returned to me. I study him, well, as much of him as I can see without tearing the covers away from his sleeping form. Breathe a sigh of relief. Because, the tell-tale signs of injury - the signs he can no longer hide from me - are not present on his face.

 

Yes, he's tired. Lines of exhaustion cut deeply into his skin. Purple shadows are vivid under his eyes. He's snoring in a quiet way, which he only does when profoundly tired. But, no lines of pain. No careful stillness in his sleeping body. No sign of that awful pale cast to his complexion that is always my first clue to him having been injured yet again.

 

Thank God.

 

My Alex is home again from the wars. Weary but unhurt. And, still, after nearly a year of his comings and goings, my heart leaps with relief and joy to have him back and safe - and with me. Safe with me.

 

It hasn't been easy, learning to accept his need to roam. His careless (in my eyes) disregard for his safety. His casual reaction to being injured in the line of duty. But I have. Mostly due to his threat to recuperate before coming home to me. 

 

He's a contrary bastard, but he's *my* contrary bastard and I wouldn't have him any other way.

 

I scoot just a little closer, and try not to wake him as I curl up against his body. But... my God! He's home! I need to touch him. Feel his warmth. Hear his heart beating. Just be close to his living, breathing, *uninjured* body.

 

Despite my best effort, he wakes. Gradually, the rhythm of his breaths changes, he sighs, stretches, and lifts one hand to rub at his eyes.

 

Groans a protest. "Dammit, Mulder."

 

"Sorry," I whisper. "I just needed to-"

 

Rolling onto his back, he looks at me blearily. "'s okay. I know."

 

"I missed you."

 

He grunts. Mr. Romantic. That's my Alex.

 

"You're not hurt this time."

 

"No mother. I'm fine. Just tired."

 

He's a sarcastic sonofabitch. It's a defense mechanism on his part. I know that. Really I do. 

 

But still.

 

"Stop pouting, Mulder," he says, lifting his hand and tapping at my lower lip with his forefinger. 

 

Said lip protrudes even further and I give him a dose of my best sad eyes for extra measure.

 

He yawns. And grins at me. "Mulder, Mulder, Mulder. What am I going to do with you?"

 

"Love me?"

 

"That goes without saying."

 

"Now?" I ask suggestively.

 

"Can you possibly wait until I've slept for more than an hour?"

 

"Welll... it won't be easy, but for you, I will."

 

"Smartass."

 

I smirk. "Pot? Meet Kettle. Pot? Kettle? Black."

 

Then he yawns again. Blinks heavily in an obvious attempt to keep his eyes open. 

 

I pull him into my arms and settle his head on my chest. "Go back to sleep."

 

"Mmmm", he hums contentedly. "Missed you, too."

 

"I know, Alex. Now, sleep. You're home. That's all that matters. We can talk tomorrow."

 

"Hate leaving you, Fox," he mumbles against my chest. "But I..."

 

"I understand, Alex."

 

"Yeah. I know you do. But-"

 

"No but. Just as long as you keep coming back again. As long as you keep coming back to me, everything's okay."

 

"Always," he says in a low voice. "I'll always come back."

 

And that's enough for me. 

 

More than.

 

***

 

The song:

__

_Keep Comin' Back_

_by Mike Younger_

_Close your eyes_

_don't say a word_

_There's no need to explain_

_where you've been_

_Just as long, as you_

_Keep comin' back again_

_You can go_

_as you please_

_Bring the angels_

_to their knees_

_I won't stand in your way_

_like I did then_

_Just as long, as you_

_Keep comin' back again_

_We just keep trying to get_

_back to ground zero_

_Then we overlook the bottom line_

_You were my fantasy and_

_I was your hero_

_Long before, I was yours_

_and you were mine_

_So if, it was time_

_to say goodbye_

_I can take it like a man_

_and show no pain_

_Just as long, as you_

_Keep comin' back again._

_We just keep trying to get_

_back to ground zero_

_Then we overlook the bottom line_

_You were my fantasy and_

_I was your hero_

_Long before, I was yours_

_and you were mine_

_So, close your eyes_

_And please don't say a word_

_There's no need to explain_

_where you've been_

_Just as long, as you_

_Keep comin' back again_

_Just as long, as you_

_Keep comin' back again_


End file.
